LUCIFER
by Miko Yuuki
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah sihir terdapat 5 siswi yg mempunyai kekuatan istimewa dari benda peninggalan kakek buyutnya. Mereka diharuskan untuk menyelamatkan salah satu siswi yang berhasil membangkitkan seorang raja iblis yg mengincar sebuah permata bernama Blue Diamond. Akankah kelima siswi tersebut dapat menyelamatkan dari sanderaan king Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1

**LUCIFER**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : Friendship, Adventure**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Di sebuah sekolah yang sangat besar seorang wanita sedang berjalan terburu-buru seperti di kejar hantu, sebut saja Tsunade dia Petua atau Kepala Sekolah ini. Ya kastil ini adalah sebuah sekolah, tapi sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah biasanya, sekolah ini mengajarkan berbagai jenis sihir sebut saja sekolah ini bernama _Kraftaverk_ yang diambil dari bahasa latin yang mempunyai arti keajaiban, karena dulu orang-orang yang sekolah di sini kebanyakan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir adalah orang konoha sebut saja pendirinya _Senju Adventure_ , bukan sembarangan orang yang bisa bersekolah di sini, sekolah ini hanya tempat untuk anak-anak berbakat dan mempunyai garis keturunan sihir.

Disini anak-anak berbakat itu mengembangkan bakat dan sihir mereka sampai tingkat akhir. Di sekolah ini ada 5 tingkat, berbagai jenis sihir akan di ajarkan sesuai tingkat mereka masing-masing. Sekolah ini sudah ada sejak abad 50, walaupun sekolah ini sudah lama sekali tapi Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah yang ke 65, ya kenapa, karena orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini bukan orang yang biasa dan di pandang sebelah mata, mereka mempunyai sihir agar awet muda dan membuat mereka bertahan menjadi kepala sekolah disini.

Wanita itu berjalan tergesa-gesa membuat anak-anak yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini memandangnya bingung dan heran. Dia memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar dan sudah ada guru-guru pengajar lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya pada seorang guru sekolah ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu Petua." ujar Kakashi-sensei, dia salah satu guru disini yang mengajarkan ilmu kegelapan. "Petua, kami juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, mustahil kalau tingkat satu bisa membangkitkannya kembali." ujar Asuma-sensei, dia juga guru di sekolah ini yang mengajarkan ilmu kebajikan.

"Kau benar, bagaimana mungkin tingkat satu bisa membangkitkannya kembali?" ujar Iruka, dia adalah sekertaris sekolah. "Kalau sudah seperti ini kita harus bagaimana?" ujar Ibiki dia adalah bendahara sekolah dan guru-guru yang lain tidak mau kalah, mereka juga angkat bicara. "Bagaimana ini Petua?" ujar guru lainnya.

"Bukan salah anak itu bisa membangkitkan mereka kembali, ini sudah di takdirkan dan anak itu mempunyai garis keturuan untuk membangunkan mereka." ujar Tsunade dengan serius. "Lalu kita harus berbuat apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Kita kumpulkan gadis-gadis terpilih itu disini." ujar Tsunade. "Maksud anda, keturunan dari abad ke 35 itu?" ujar Asuma.

"Kau benar, kita harus menyelamatkan Blue Diamond jangan sampai ada di tangan mereka." ujar Tsunade. "Tapi apakah mereka tau kalau mereka adalah anak yang terpilih itu?" ujar Iruka. "Kumpulkan saja mereka, nanti kalau mereka sudah di sini akan ku beri tahu dan mereka harus menerima semua keadaan ini." Perintah Tsunade, semua menunduk pada Tsunade dan melaksanakan perintahnya itu.

Di tempat lain empat gadis remaja yang bersahabat sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon, sebut saja ke empat gadis itu dia Tenten tingkat 5, Haruno Sakura tingkat 4, Yamanaka Ino tingkat 4 dan Hyuuga Hinata tingkat 3, memang semua di tingkat yang berbeda, tapi mereka saling bersahabat dan awal mula persahabatan mereka sangat singkat.

 **Flashback**

Sekolah sedang mengadakan ulang tahun yang ke 1450. Disana anak-anak dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 5 berkumpul dan berpesta, banyak anak-anak yang berpasangan dan berdansa, tapi tidak dengan empat gadis itu mereka tidak ada yang mengajak berdansa, mereka terduduk di satu meja bersamaan.

"Aaahh sial sekali nasibku, sama sekali tidak ada namja yang mengajakku berdansa." ujar Tenten, "Sama denganku, padahal aku sudah berdandan secantik ini, masa tidak ada yang melirikku sedikit pun." ujar Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"A..a..aku ju..ga se..perti itu." ujar Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup(?)

"Hey! untuk apa kalian memusingkan hal ini." ujar Sakura, semua memandang sakura dengan sinis. "Lalu kau sendiri ngapain disini, tidak berdansa." ujar Ino. "Hehe, aku sama kok seperti kalian." ujar Sakura terkekeh.

"Ternyata nasib kita sama ya" ujar Tenten, sontak mereka berempat saling bertatapan, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ano.. aku belum pernah melihatmu." ujar Hinata, "Aku juga." ujar Ino. "Ya sudah kenalkan namaku Tenten tingkat 5" haera tersenyum manis, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, tingkat 4", "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, tingkat 4. Salam kenal." "Hyuuga Hinata tingkat 3." "Pantas saja kita tidak mengenal, tingkat kita berbeda-beda, hehe." ujar Sakura.

"Hmm, tapi ada yang kurang tingkat satu tidak ada, haha." ujar Tenten. "Kau bisa saja senpai" ujar Hinata. "aku gak nyangka bakal bertemu dengan kalian yang bernasib sama denganku" ujar Ino, "Haha mungkin sudah di takdirkan seperti itu." ujar Sakura yang membuat mereka terkekeh.

Semenjak itu mereka sering bertemu dan membuat mereka menjadi sangat akrab, memang awal pertemuan mereka sangat tidak mengesankan, tapi bagi mereka itu sangat mengesankan. Mereka selalu berkumpul di bawah pohon di taman di saat jam istirahat.

"Hinata-chan berhentilah kau memainkan binatang itu dengan tongkatmu." ujar Tenten yang melihat Hinata sedang melayang-layangkan tikus dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Aku suka sekali memainkan binatang ini dengan tongkat, kau lihat kan, senpai." Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk ke tikus itu.

"Apanya yang lucu, kebiasaan mu itu yang lucu bukan tikusnya yang lucu, haha." ujar Ino. Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biarkan saja senpai, nanti kalau tikus itu mati dia akan berhenti." ujar Sakura "Siapa bilang tikus ini akan mati, kau ini selalu menggunakan insting mu itu senpai." Hinata membela diri,

"Tapi sepertinya benar ucapan Sakura, kau lihat tikus itu tidak memberontak" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tikus itu,

"B-benarkah?" Hinata langsung melepaskan tongkatnya dan menggoyang-goyang kan tikus itu. "Ano.. Tikus, kau tidak mati kan?" Hinata masih mengoyang-goyangkan tikus itu dan tikus itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dia sudah mati Hinata." ujar Tenten meyakinkan, "Ahhh aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini, gomen-ne tikus." Hinata sedikit merengek,

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja, sudah jangan di permasalahkan." ujar Tenten. "Sudah ku bilangkan tikus itu akan mati." ujar Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ahh, kali ini instingmu benar lagi senpai." ujar Hinata.

"Instingku tidak pernah meleset, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Ehh lihat gadis itu, aneh sekali ya." ujar Ino menunjuk kearah gadis yang sedang berjalan. "Dia memang gadis yang aneh, apalagi temannya lebih aneh mustahil tingkat satu bisa membangkitkan kembali makhluk-makhluk itu." ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka tingkat satu bisa melakukan hal itu." ujar Ino. "Aku saja yang sudah tingkat 5 tidak bisa membuat mereka kembali, lagi juga mantranya pun tidak di kasih tahu untuk membangkitkan mereka." ujar Tenten.

"Lah memang kalau kau tahu mantranya, kau akan membuat mereka kembali senpai, haha." ujar Sakura.

"Ya tidak lah, mau cari mati aku membuat mereka kembali. Tapi semenjak temannya itu di ambil oleh makhluk-makhluk itu dia jadi lebih pendiam. Oh iya, siapa nama temannya itu aku lupa" ujar Tenten.

"Namanya Shion, tingkat satu yang bisa memanggil kembali makhluk-makhluk itu, aku tidak habis pikir dari mana dia mendapatkan mantra-mantra itu." ujar Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, kau tau siapa nama gadis itu?" ujar Tenten. "Iie',aku hanya mengetahui Shion saja" ujar Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba awan di langit yang tadinya berwarna biru, kini berubah menjadi berwana hitam lebat dan menyeramkan.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Hinata melihat awan yang berubah menjadi hitam itu. "Pasti mereka datang kesini." ujar Tenten. "Mereka siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Makhluk-makhluk itu pasti datang ke sekolah ini." ujar Sakura menerawang dan melihat awan yang semakin gelap. "Pasti mereka ingin mengambil Blue Diamond." ujar Tenten. "Blue Diamond apa itu senpai?" ujar Hinata.

"Sudah aku tidak bisa menjelaskan disini. Kita ke lapangan, pasti mereka ada di sana." ujar Tenten yang menarik tangan Hinata dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino dari belakang.

Saat mereka sampai di depan lapangan, semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini sudah ada di lapangan mereka hanya tertegun melihat pemandangan ini.

Banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh disini sebut saja makhluk itu adalah Lucifer, makhluk yang berwajah buruk dan makhluk ini memang setan atau iblis yang dikirim oleh Lucifer king. Tidak ada yang mengetahui king Lucifer itu seperti apa, dia hanya mengirimkan pengawal pengawalnya itu yang hanya disebut Lucifer.

 _ **To Be Continoue**_

 **A/N : Hufftt, fic pertama saya selesai juga. Saya mengambil kata-kata sihir bukan dari internet maupun yang lain tapi murni karangan saya. Maaf ya kalau fic saya kurang bagus soalnya ini adalah fic pertama saya, semoga reader menyukai fic saya. Dan saya juga minta maaf kalau ada ejaan, penulisan yang salah #bow180derajat**

 **Lanjut or delete?**

 **Mine to review please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _Saat mereka sampai di depan lapangan, semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini sudah ada di lapangan mereka hanya tertegun melihat pemandangan ini, ya banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh di sini sebut saja makhluk itu adalah Lucifer, makhluk yang berwajah buruk dan makhluk ini memang setan atau iblis yang di kirim oleh Lucifer king, tidak ada yang mengetahui king Lucifer itu seperti apa, dia hanya mengirimkan pengawal-pengawalnya itu yang hanya disebut Lucifer._

 **LUCIFER**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : Friendship, Adventure**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Ya, dua minggu yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang bisa membangkitkan mereka kembali serta king Lucifer. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau makhluk yang paling ditakuti itu akan kembali lagi, yang memanggil makhluk itu kembali adalah anak yang bersekolah di sini dan dia masih tingkat satu.

Hal yang benar-benar mustahil terjadi, tapi na'asnya anak itu diambil oleh king Lucifer dan dibawa ke kerajaan Lucifer. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada anak itu. Semenjak kejadian itu sekolah ini sudah tidak aman, sering makhluk- makhluk Lucifer datang ke sekolah ini dan membuat ulah.

Langsung saja Petua Tsunade datang dan menghampiri mereka yang diikuti para guru, sontak murid-murid ketakutan. "Dimana Blue Diamond itu?" Lucifer itu berbicara seperti meraung-raung bak binatang serigala. "Tidak ada pada kami." ujar Tsunade santai. "Kalian bohong!"

Lucifer itu langsung mencekik Tsunade sontak keadaan di sekolah ini menjadi sangat tegang dan guru-guru pun sangat kaget melihat keadaan ini.

" _Brotinn_ " tiba-tiba dari arah selatan terdengar seorang gadis mengeluarkan mantra kearah Lucifer itu dan membuat Lucifer itu hancur menjadi abu, semua mata terarah kepada gadis itu dan gadis itu hanya menunduk ketakutan. "Dari mana dia mempelajari mantra itu?" pikir Tsunade.

Tanpa basa basi Lucifer yang lainnya ingin menghampiri gadis itu, dengan cepat Tsunade mengeluarkan mantaranya. " _Eyoilagoist_ " Lucifer itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping, " _Eyoilagoist_ " serentak semua guru mengeluarkan mantra mereka dan bertarung dengan Lucifer-lucifer itu.

"Kalian semua masuk ke asrama kalian masing-masing cepat." perintah Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruh semua murid masuk ke asrama mereka masing-masing, "Tapi sensei…" ujar seorang anak yang sedikit membantah.

"Sudah kami tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian, cepat!" teriak Kakashi-sensei.

Semua anak segera masuk ke dalam asrama mereka masing-masing meninggalkan guru-guru yang sedang bertarung melawan Lucifer, jumlah Lucifer itu cukup banyak karena guru-guru yang memang sudah ahli dengan cepat mereka memusnahkan lucifer-lucifer itu tanpa tersisa.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat pertarungan yang sengit itu melalui jendela. Ya, mereka berada di kamar Ino, karena kamar Ino yang bertepatan ke arah lapangan. Mereka melihat pertarungan itu sampai selesai.

"Hiiiyyy, lucifer-lucifer itu sangat menyeramkan." ujar Ino memulai pembicaran. "Betul, aku tidak habis pikir anak itu bisa membangkitkan kembali makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti mereka itu sangat menyeramkan." timpal Tenten.

"Tadi kau lihat gadis aneh itu mengeluarkan mantra dan membuat lucifer itu menjadi abu." ujar Ino. "Hmm, lagi pula dia tingkat satu dan dari mana mantra itu di ajarkan. Aku belum pernah mendengar mantra itu sebelumnya." ujar Sakura dengan serius.

"Kau benar juga dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan mantra seperti itu." ujar Tenten, sedang asik-asiknya mereka berbicara datang seorang yang mereka kenal. "Iruka-sensei, kenapa anda kemari?" Tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Kalian ikut aku." ujar Iruka-sensei, dan mereka langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata mereka di bawa ke aula sekolah disana sudah ada guru–guru dan mereka melihat ada gadis aneh itu berada disana. Tsunade yang tadi duduk di bangku yang sangat megah berdiri melihat kehadiran mereka.

Mereka berdiri di depan Tsunade begitu juga dengan gadis itu. "Kalian tahu kenapa kalian aku panggil kesini?" Tanya Tsunade. Mereka berlima hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Memang ada apa petua memanggil kami kesini?" ujar Sakura angkat bicara. "Aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi, aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk meminta bantuan dari kalian." ujar Tsunade yang makin membuat mereka bingung.

"Bantuan kami? Maksud petua?" Tanya Tenten. "Ya, kami baru mengetahui kalau kalian ini adalah gadis-gadis terpilih dan secara garis keturunan itu semua benar kalau kalian adalah gadis-gadis terpilih." Mereka saling bertatapan bingung.

"Kalian sudah di takdirkan untuk membantu kami mengalahkan lucifer-lucifer itu dan bangkitnya lucifer pun sudah ditakdirkan." ujar Tsunade lagi. "Kami gadis-gadis terpilih?" tanya Ino.

"Benar, dulu kakek buyut kalian telah menolong sekolah ini mengalahkan lucifer-lucifer itu sampai mati, tapi kali ini lucifer-lucifer itu datang kembali dan takdir mengatakan akan ada gadis terpilih dari keturunan kakek buyut itu dan kalianlah gadis-gadis terpilih itu." ujar Tsunade.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata. "Bisa saja, secara garis besar kalian memang keturunan mereka. Kalian harus menerima takdir ini dan kami mau meminta bantuan kalian." ujar Tsunade.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya gadis aneh yang mulai angkat bicara. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar dengan hal ini ya?" tanya Tsunade ke arah gadis aneh itu dan mereka berempat melihat kearah gadis itu. "Aku mau kalian membawa Blue Diamond ke **Legacilya**." ujar Tsunade, yang membuat Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino kaget.

"Blue Diamond apa itu?" Tanya Hinata. Ya, dia memang tidak tau tentang Blue Diamond, karena itu baru di ajarkan saat tingkat empat.

"Blue Diamond sejenis permata yang berwarna biru, aku dengar benda itu sangat indah dan apabila Blue Diamond itu ada di tangan mereka dan ada di kerajaan Lucifer dengan mudahnya lucifer-lucifer itu menguasai dunia maka dari itu lucifer-lucifer itu sangat menginginkan Blue Diamond." ujar Tenten panjang lebar.

"Betul sekali Tenten-san, kau memang sangat berbakat dalam kepintaranmu yang mengetahui segala hal." ujar Tsunade. Tenten tersipu malu dengan pujian Tsunade.

"Lalu apa itu Legacilya?" Tanya gadis aneh itu dengan serius. "Haa? Legacilya saja kau tidak tahu, tentu saja kau kan masih tingkat satu dan tidak tau apa-apa." ujar Sakura dan melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Legacilya itu tempat dimana untuk menaruh benda yang memang sangat di rahasiakan, dan orang-orang tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Legacilya itu berada dimana, bahkan lucifer pun tidak mengetahui Legacilya itu dimana dan instingku mengatakan lucifer itu tidak akan mengetahuinya." ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kali ini Sakura kau memang berbakat dalam menebak, instingmu sangat kuat semua tebakanmu itu benar." ujar Tsunade. "Hinata, kau juga mempunyai bakat dalam membuat ramuan." ujar Tsunade. Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Tsunade. "Ino, kau juga mempunyai bakat dalam membaca tulisan romawi."

"Dan Kasukabe Matsuri, kau juga suka menggunakan mantra-mantra yang tidak di ketahui orang-orang" ujar Tsunade. "Ternyata gadis aneh itu bernama Kasukabe Matsuri." bisik Ino pada Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bukankah Legacilya itu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya tempat itu berada, bagaimana kita mencarinya?" ujar Matsuri.

"Kau benar, kalian harus ke kerajaan **Froveth** karena hanya mereka yang bisa membantu kalian dan yang mengetahui tempat itu hanya makhluk Froveth." Tsunade menjelaskan. "Froveth?" Tanya Matsuri yang memang bingung dan mengetahui hal itu. "Huh, Petua Tsunade kau bilang gadis ini terpilih tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Froveth." ujar Sakura.

"Aku kan masih tingkat satu senpai, jadi aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa." ujar Matsuri membela diri. "Sudah-sudah biar aku jelaskan kerajaan Froveth, dimana semua makhluknya itu setengah vampire dan setengah peri. Tak ada yang mengetahui bentuknya seperti apa, karena mereka itu sangat tertutup." ujar Tenten menjelaskan.

"Owhh.. aku mengerti sekarang." ujar Matsuri tersenyum pada Tenten. "Kalau begitu kalian akan membantu kami kan?" Tanya Tsunade. "Haiiʹ petua, kami akan membantu sebisa kami." ujar mereka serentak. "Tapi petua, bagaimana cara kami ke kerajaan Froveth?" Tanya Sakura. "Iya, aku sampai lupa." ujar Tsunade.

Kalian akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Sebelum kalian ke Froveth, kalian harus ke **Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom** mereka akan memberi petunjuk pada kalian dimana kerajaan Froveth itu berada." ujar Tsunade.

"Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom yang penuh dengan peri-peri cantik itu?" Tanya Tenten. "Hmmm, kau benar." ujar Tsunade. "Tenten-senpai, kau mengetahui tempat itu?" Tanya Hinata. "Hmm, dulu waktu aku tingkat satu mereka mengadakan pesta dan sekolah ini diundang." ujar Tenten. "Baguslah kalau dari salah satu kalian mengetahui tempat itu." ujar Tsunade, tiba-tiba saja Asuma-sensei berbisik pada Petua Tsunade.

"Oh iya, ada benda yang akan kuberikan pada kalian. Dan ini akan membantu kalian dalam perjalanan, karena belum tentu tongkat kalian sepenuhnya akan membantu." ujar Tsunade dan beranjak mengambil benda-benda itu, kelima gadis itu hanya berpandangan bingung. "Ini untuk mu." ujar Tsunade, yang memberikan kalung cantik pada Tenten, cincin pada Ino, ramuan pada Hinata, gelang pada Sakura dan pita pada Matsuri.

"Benda-benda itu peninggalan kakek buyut kalian dan sudah saatnya aku harus menyerahkannya pada keturunannya." ujar Tsunade.

Mereka hanya menatap benda-benda itu. "Hah, kenapa aku hanya diberi ramuan? mentang-mentang aku suka membuat ramuan jadi kakek buyut ku memberikan ramuan ini." ujar Hinata polos memandang ramuan itu. Semua hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang polos dan lucu.

"Itu bukan ramuan biasa Hinata-san." ujar Tsunade. "Bb..benarkah?" terlihat wajah Hinata berseri-seri saat mendengar ucapan Tsunade sang Petua. "Kau masih bagus Hinata-senpai, sedangkan aku hanya sebuah pita." ujar Matsuri menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu memang pantas untukmu yang masih tingkat satu Matsuri-san." ujar Sakura dan tersenyum kecut. "Sakura-senpai, kau ini kenapa sih? Memang salah ya kalau aku tingkat satu?" tanya Matsuri membela diri.

"Aku hanya heran saja tingkat satu bisa jadi yang terpilih." ujar Sakura. "Senpai, sepertinya kau sangat tidak menginginkan aku terpilih. Kalau aku, juga tidak menginginkan menjadi yang terpilih." ujar Matsuri.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar. Sakura-chan memang begitu, kau jangan ambil hati ya." ujar Tenten yang menyenggol tangan Sakura. "Lalu kapan kita akan melaksanakan ini petua?" Tanya Ino.

"Besok kalian sudah boleh pergi ke Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom dan kau Tenten karena kau memang paling tua dan kau tingkat akhir jadi kau bisa mengetuainya dan menjaga mereka." ujar Tsunade. "Baik petua." ujar Tenten. "Ya sudah kalian istirahat, besok kalian membutuhkan banyak tenaga" ujar Tsunade. "Haii" ujar kelima gadis.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Mine to review please!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

" _Lalu kapan kita akan melaksanakan ini petua?" Tanya Ino."Besok kalian sudah boleh pergi ke Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom dan kau Tenten karena kau memang paling tua dan kau tingkat akhir jadi kau bisa mengetuainya dan menjaga mereka." ujar Tsunade. "Baik petua." ujar Tenten. "Ya sudah kalian istirahat, besok kalian membutuhkan banyak tenaga" ujar Tsunade. "Haii" ujar kelima gadis._

 **LUCIFER**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : Friendship, Adventure**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_Keesokan harinya_

Di aula sekolah sudah berkumpul kelima gadis yang kemarin telah dinobatkan sebagai gadis-gadis terpilih, Petua dan guru-guru juga berada disana. "Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa ke Legacilya." ujar Tsunade. "Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin petua." ujar Tenten.

"Ya, karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi dan kita harus menyembunyikan Blue Diamond ini di Legacilya." ujar Tsunade yang memberikan kotak seperti kotak perhiasan kepada Tenten.

"Ini Blue Diamond?" tanya Tenten. "Benar, kau buka saja." ujar Tsunade. Tanpa berpikir lama Tenten membukanya dan diikuti keempat gadis itu yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan Blue Diamond.

Saat Tenten membuka kotak itu keluarlah cahaya yang sangat terang dari kotak itu yang membuat kelima gadis itu kesilauan dan menutup matanya, tapi perlahan-lahan cahaya itu meredup dan terlihat berlian cantik di dalamnya.

"Astaga, cantik sekali berlian ini." ujar Hinata. "Kau benar." ujar Ino. "Mana senpai aku mau lihat." ujar Matsuri merebut kotak itu dari Tenten dan membuat keempat gadis itu bingung dengan tingkah aneh Matsuri. "Kenapa anak ini?" Tanya Ino melirik ketiga temannya.

"Dia memang gadis aneh senpai." bisik Hinata. "Husst, jangan sembarangan berbicara." bisik Tenten dan Sakura sama sekali tidak perduli dengan teman-temannya itu. "Ternyata berlian ini yang dapat menguasai dunia, bagaimana caranya?" ujar Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja, di kerajaan Lucifer ada sebuah ruangan yang memang sangat rahasia. Nah di situ ada sebuah _Skulptur_ (sejenis patung besar berbentuk manusia tapi di tangannya ada lubang buat berlian). Apabila berlian itu di masukan ke dalam skulptur itu mereka dengan mudah mengusai dunia ini dan mereka hanya bisa melakukan ini saat _Fullt Tungl_ , ya kenapa di sebut _Fullt Tungl_ karena menurut kepercayaan orang konoha _Fullt Tungl_ adalah bulan yang menyeramkan tapi tidak dengan Lucifer itu. Bulan itu menurut mereka sumber kekuatan dan di bulan itu juga king Lucifer akan keluar." ujar Tsunade panjang lebar, karena memang mereka tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Lalu kau pernah ke tempat itu petua?" Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi memang sangat penasaran dengan cerita itu.

"Sudah kalau aku ceritakan ini sekarang kapan kalian akan pergi ke Rhaucia Fairy Kingdomnya, nanti juga kalian akan mengetahui tempat itu. Matsuri-san kau ingat ucapanku semalam kan." ujar Tsunade yang terarah pada Matsuri yang dari tadi memandangi Blue Diamond itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pertanyaannya itu tidak dijawab Petua Tsunade.

"Haii" jawab Matsuri datar dan memberikan kotak itu pada Tenten. "Apa yang di bicarakan petua pada Matsuri?" bisik Hinata pada Sakura. "Mana ku tahu." ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau kalian sudah sampai sana bilang ingin bertemu Konan, dia adalah petua di sana." ujar Tsunade. "Haii" ujar mereka serempak. "Ya sudah kalian hati-hati di jalan ya." ujar Tsunade. "Haii', arigatou petua." ujar kelima gadis tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi dari sekolah yang di sebut Kraftaverk itu menuju Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom. Mereka sudah mulai memasuki hutan yang sangat menyeramkan. Ya memang istana itu ada di tengah-tengah hutan ini, mereka terus mengikuti Tenten yang memang mengetahui istana itu berada.

Hutan itu sangat gelap tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali, alhasil mereka menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membuat cahaya terang.

Perjalanan menuju istana itu memang sangat melelahkan dan jauh, jarang orang yang mau ke istana itu kalau bukan ada hal penting.

"Senpai, apa masih jauh?" Tanya Ino yang sudah kelelahan. Bagaimana mereka tidak kelelahan sudah 3 jam lebih mereka berjalan tapi tidak sampai-sampai juga ke istana itu. "Kerajaan ini memang sangat jauh, ada di tengah-tengah hutan ini." ujar Tenten.

"Apa? Di tengah-tengah hutan ini, yang benar saja senpai?" ujar Sakura yang mulutnya penuh makanan. Mereka memang menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalanan ini dan mereka berhenti untuk memakan bekal mereka, perjalanan yang panjang ini membuat mereka kelaparan.

"Senpai, kalau makan ya makan saja tidak usah sambil berbicara." ujar Hinata sedikit kesal, dia memang tidak menyukai kalau ada orang sedang makan sambil bicara dan Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja.

"Disini saja sudah gelap seperti ini apalagi di tengah-tengah hutan, aku tidak akan membayangkan hal itu." ujar Ino yang bergidik. "Kau tenang saja di Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom sangat terang. Nanti kalau kau melihat istana itu kalian pasti langsung terpukau, apalagi wanita-wanita disana sangat cantik-cantik. Bisa membuat kita iri." ujar Tenten menjelaskan.

"Aku berharap mereka tidak lebih cantik dari aku." ujar Ino dengan pe-de. "Huh kau ini _pig_ , cantik saja dipermasalahkan." ujar Sakura memukul kepala Ino pelan.

"auu sakit jidatttt." ujar Ino sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kau tau di sini banyak binatang buas berkeliaran." ujar Sakura menakut-nakuti Hinata dan Ino, mereka memang takut binatang buas. "Bb..benarkah sen..pai?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan ada apa itu di belakangmu?" ujar Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Hinata, reflek Hinata langsung lompat. "Kyyaaaa~ Ada apa senpai? Aku tidak berani melihat ke belakang, kau usir saja senpai." ujar Hinata ketakutan.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali Hinata, tidak ada apa-apa di belakang mu. Hanya ada pohon tuh lihat, hahaha." ujar Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berhasil mengerjai Hinata. "Yahh senpai, kau tega sekali mengerjaiku. Huh." ujar Hinata kesal.

"Ya, kau kan tau Sakura-chan itu jahil sekali." ujar Tenten. "Abis dia memang paling gampang di kerjai, kau lihat itu tampangnya lucu sekali." ujar Sakura yang memegang perutnya karena dari tadi tertawa terus.

Mereka berempat tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari dari tadi Matsuri memandangi mereka dan sekilas tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka.

Tenten yang baru sadar Matsuri memandangi mereka berhenti dari tawanya dan memandang Matsuri, lalu menyenggol lengan teman-temannya itu agar melihat Matsuri sedangkan Matsuri hanya tersenyum saat melihat mereka memandanginya. "Gomen-ne Matsuri, kami jadi melupakanmu." ujar Tenten.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa senpai." ujar Matsuri sambil tersenyum. "Abis kau diam terus sih Matsuri-san." ujar Ino. Ya memang selama perjalanan Matsuri tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, membuat mereka berempat bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Dia kan memang gadis yang aneh." sindir Sakura. Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata menatap Sakura yang bertanda tutup-mulutmu-itu, tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. "Haha, ucapan Sakura-senpai jangan didengar ya." ujar Hinata mendekat ke arah Matsuri.

"Haii' senpai, aku mengerti kok." ujar Matsuri. "Oh iya Matsuri-san, waktu itu aku pernah melihat kau menggunakan mantra yang belum pernah aku ketahui. Kau dapat dari mana mantra itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ohh itu aku melihat dari buku pemberian kakekku sebelum dia meninggal dua bulan yang lalu." ujar Matsuri menjelaskan. "Kakekmu belum lama meninggal, kami turut berduka cita." ujar Ino memandang Matsuri dengan tatapan sendu.

"Arigatou senpai." ujar Matsuri datar. "Tapi bagaimana kau mempelajari mantra-mantra itu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran. "Aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya mencoba mantra itu saja pada pasukan lucifer dan ternyata hasilnya seperti itu ucifer itu menjadi abu." ujar Matsuri menjelaskannya.

"Oh iya, kau kan berbakat dalam mengunakan mantra, jelas saja kau langsung bisa tanpa mempelajarinya." ujar Tenten. "Kau bilang dari buku kakekmu, boleh aku melihat buku itu?" Tanya Sakura yang memang penasaran.

"Haii" ujar Matsuri sambil langsung membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku itu. Di dalam ransel itu ada dua buku, Matsuri hanya mengambil yang satunya dan memberikan pada Sakura. "Ehmm, kalau yang satu lagi buku apa?" Sakura yang melihat dua buku di ransel Matsuri dan sedikit penasaran dengan buku yang satu lagi.

"Aaahhh ini hanya buku harianku senpai." ujar Matsuri dan langsung menutup kembali ranselnya. Ino yang memang didekat Sakura pun berbisik. "Mencurigakan." bisik Ino pada Sakura. "Benar, aku jadi penasaran dengan bukunya yang satu lagi." bisik Sakura. "Aku juga." bisik Ino lagi.

Mereka berempat melihat buku itu dengan seksama. "Aahh semuanya tulisan romawi, aku tidak mengerti" ujar Hinata kesal. "Kau mengerti ini semua Matsuri-san?" Tanya Ino yang memang bisa membaca tulisan romawi itu. "Hanya sedikit senpai, yang aku hapalkan hanya mantranya saja." ujar Matsuri.

"Kau jangan asal menghapal mantra ini Matsuri-san, ada sedikit mantra yang berbahaya." ujar Ino. "Kau memang jago mambaca tulisan romawi itu ya, aku melihatnya saja sudah pusing." ujar Sakura.

"Lihat di sini mantra yang kau sebutkan _brotinn_ , disini tertulis untuk menghancurkan lucifer dan menjadi abu." ujar Ino. "Benarkah senpai? Aku waktu itu hanya asal saja menyebutkan mantra itu." ujar Matsuri.

"Tapi bisa tepat gitu ya, puuuuhh menjadi abu." ujar Tenten sambil memperagakan saat Matsuri mengeluarkan mantra itu. Mereka berempat hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tenten. "Matsuri-san, kau sahabatnya Shion kan?" Tanya Tenten yang membuat Matsuri terdiam kembali.

"Hmm, dia sahabatku." ujar Matsuri datar sepertinya ada yang dia pikirkan, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku mau tanya, bagaimana Shion bisa memanggil para Lucifer itu?" Tanya Ino. Serentak semua penasaran dengan jawaban Matsuri. "Ahhhh itu, a..ku..aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu senpai. Senpai, sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama untuk istirahat sepertinya kita harus meneruskan perjalanan lagi." ujar Matsuri berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini." ujar Tenten yang mulai memakai tas ranselnya dan bergegas berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Tuh kan sangat mencurigakan." bisik Ino lagi pada Sakura.

"Dari awal juga aku sudah curiga dengan anak ini." ujar Sakura. "Apanya yang mencurigakan senpai?" Tanya Hinata yang mendengar bisikan mereka. "Ahhh iie', tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Sakura dan Ino berbarengan serta menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Justru kalian berdua yang mencurigakan, senpai." ujar Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Huh, anak itu." ujar Sakura kesal.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Mine to review please!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

" _Aku mau tanya, bagaimana Shion bisa memanggil para Lucifer itu?" Tanya Ino. Serentak semua penasaran dengan jawaban Matsuri. "Ahhhh itu, a..ku..aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu senpai. Senpai, sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama untuk istirahat sebaiknya kita harus meneruskan perjalanan lagi." ujar Matsuri berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

" _Kau benar, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini." ujar Tenten yang mulai memakai tas ranselnya dan bergegas berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Tuh kan sangat mencurigakan." bisik Ino lagi pada Sakura._

" _Dari awal juga aku sudah curiga dengan anak ini." ujar Sakura. "Apanya yang mencurigakan senpai?" Tanya Hinata yang mendengar bisikan mereka. "Ahhh iie', tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Sakura dan Ino berbarengan serta menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka. "Justru kalian berdua yang mencurigakan, senpai." ujar Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Huh, anak itu." ujar Sakura kesal._

 **LUCIFER**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : Friendship, Adventure**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tongkat sihir mereka sebagai pencahayaan di hutan tersebut. Tenten dan Ino malah mempelajari mantra-mantra yang ada di buku kakeknya Matsuri, alhasil pohon-pohon disini lah yang menjadi korban percobaan mereka.

Sudah lebih dari empat jam mereka berjalan tapi istana itu belum muncul-muncul juga, persediaan makanan mereka pun sudah habis tidak ada yang harus mereka makan lagi. Langit pun semakin gelap yang membuat hutan gelap dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati di sini." ujar Hinata yang memang sudah sangat lelah. "Husst, jangan ngomong sembarangan." ujar Tenten. "Habis dari tadi kita tidak sampai-sampai, persediaan makanan pun habis." ujar Hinata.

"Kau bersabar dikit lah." ujar Sakura. "Aauuuuuuuuuu.." terdengar suara raungan binatang buas. "Suara apa itu?" Tanya Ino yang mulai ketakutan. "Sepertinya suara serigala." ujar Sakura.

"Hah? Yang benar saja senpai, aku takut." ujar Hinata yang mulai memeluk Tenten.

"Kau ini manja sekali sih." ujar Sakura. "Aauuuuuu.." suara raungan itu terdengar lagi. "Sepertinya suara itu semakin mendekat." timpal Matsuri."Kau benar, darimana arah suara itu?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha menerawang.

"Senpai, sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kita. Kau merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita tidak?" ujar Matsuri. "Hmm, aku merasakannya." ujar Sakura yang masih melihat-lihat sekitar hutan tersebut.

"Kyaaa~ aku takut senpai." ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Tenten yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan." ujar Tenten membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada sepasang mata yang bercahaya, makin lama cahaya itu semakin mendekat tapi kali ini bukan hanya sepasang mata bahkan banyak sepasang mata yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?" tanya Tenten. "Sudah kuduga dari tadi ada yang mengawasi kita." ujar Sakura. Mereka berhenti berjalan dan membentuk lingkaran serta mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing.

Semakin lama mata-mata itu semakin mendekat, dengan kuat mereka memegang tongkat itu dan siap mengeluarkan mantra. Lalu beberapa mata itu semakin mendekat dan membuat mereka kaget dan takut.

Ternyata mata–mata itu serigala yang sangat besar seperti monster dan di atas serigala itu terdapat lucifer-lucifer yang jumlahnya banyak, mereka berlima hanya bisa menelan ludah dan saling bertatapan.

Dari arah lain lucifer-lucifer itu berdatangan lagi membuat mereka semakin takut. "Bagaimana ini, jumlah mereka makin bertambah dan kita saja belum mengeluarkan satu mantra apapun." ujar Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak usah takut, yakinlah kita bisa mengalahkan mereka." ujar Tenten meyakinkan mereka berempat dan di jawab dengan anggukan. Dengan sigap mereka memegang tongkat sihirnya dan mengeluarkan mantra.

" _Brotinn_ " ujar Matsuri yang mengeluarkan mantra kearah serigala itu dan serigala itu langsung hancur. " _Eyoilagoist_ " yang lain mengelurkan mantra-mantra mereka dan membuat serigala-serigala itu hancur.

Sedangkan lucifer-lucifer itu hanya diam membiarkan mereka bertarung lebih dulu dengan serigala-serigala itu, semua mantra mereka keluarkan sampai serigala-serigala itu musnah.

Setelah serigala-serigala itu musnah, langsung saja lucifer-lucifer itu mendekat pada mereka. "Bagaimana ini, mereka sudah mulai beraksi." ujar Ino.

"Kita keluarkan mantra yang tadi, sepertinya kita tidak usah menggunakan pohon lagi untuk mencoba mantra yang tadi kita pelajari." ujar Tenten tersenyum licik.

"Kau benar senpai" ujar Ino yang tersenyum juga.

Langsung saja mereka mengeluarkan mantra-mantra itu lagi sebagian lucifer-lucifer itu musnah, tapi makin lama semakin banyak jumlah. "Lohh kenapa lucifer-lucifer ini semakin bertambah?" Tanya Sakura kewalahan menghadapi lucifer-lucifer itu yang semakin banyak dan semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena jumlah lucifer yang semakin bertambah bukan malah berkurang. Lucifer itu mendekati mereka sampai mereka berlima terjatuh ke tanah. Mereka pun sangat ketakutan tapi tetap harus melawan lucifer-lucifer tersebut.

"Mereka semakin mendekat dan banyak senpai, bagaimana ini aku takut sekali." ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar yang menandakan si pemilik suara mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba cincin Ino terlepas dari jari tangannya dan melayang begitu saja dan muncul cahaya dari cincin itu, semakin lama cincin itu semakin membesar dan jatuh ke tanah. Mereka berada di lingkaran cincin itupun hanya terperangah melihat hal ini.

"Bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi sebesar ini? Wow.." ujar Ino yang terkesima melihat cincinnya itu. Tapi tetap saja lucifer-lucifer itu medekat ke arah mereka, tapi saat mereka mendekati kelima gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Lucifer-lucifer itu bukan medekati mereka malah terpental jauh. Semakin banyak lucifer-lucifer itu mendekat, semakin banyak juga yang terpental. Mereka belima terperangah melihat adegan itu.

"Ternyata cincin ini melindungi kita." ujar Ino. "Benar, kita perlu takut lagi kalau mereka mendekati kita." ujar Matsuri dan di balas anggukan dari mereka.

Mereka pun dengan semangat mengeluarkan mantra-mantra itu lagi. " _Lífio_ " ujar Matsuri yang mengeluarkan mantra dan langsung membuat lucifer itu hilang. " _Dauour_ " ujar Ino, lucifer itu langsung hancur dan Matsuri menatap Ino.

Dia menyadari mantra itu mantra yang ada di buku milik Matsuri, Matsuri hanya tersenyum dan Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _Er bjourt_ " ujar Tenten.

Lucifer itu langsung hangus begitu saja, lagi-lagi Matsuri menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kaget. Begitu juga dengan Ino, mereka bertiga tersenyum berbarengan.

Persaingan sengit antara 5 gadis dan lucifer-lucifer tersebut semakin seru, mereka sangat menikmati pertempuran itu dan mengucapkan berbagai mantra.

Saking asiknya mereka bertempur sampai-sampai Hinata tak menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak ada di lingkaran cincin itu. Saat Hinata mau mengucapkan mantra namun terlambat, lucifer itusudah terlebih dulu mencekik Hinata.

"Aaakkhh" teriak Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" teriak keempat gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba sekilas cahaya yang membuat lucifer itu hancur dan Hinata terjatuh begitu saja. Langsung saja Hinata di bawa kembali ke dalam lingkaran cincin itu.

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku tidak tau, ya sudah yang penting kau selamat." ujar Tenten. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka memusnahkan semua lucifer-lucifer itu.

Setelah pertarungan itu mereka tergeletak lemas. "Hahh, aku sangat lelah" ujar Ino nafasnya terengah-engah. Mereka merilekskan diri sejenak dan memastikan kalau semua lucifer itu sudah tidak ada. Merekapun kembali berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita." ujar Sakura angkat bicara. "Hmm, tapi bagaimana bisa cincin ini sangat besar? Bagaimana kita membawanya?" tanya Ino kebingungan, membuat mereka berlima sedikit berpikir.

"Emmm, coba kita keluar dari lingkaran ini." ujar Matsuri. Semua melihat Matsuri dan langsung mencoba apa yang dikatakan Matsuri dan benar saja cincin itu berubah menjadi kecil lagi. Langsung saja Ino mengambilnya dan memakainya kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Ino. "Hanya kebetulan saja berpikir seperti itu." ujar Matsuri. "Wah hebat cincin itu bisa berubah jadi besar, nanti kalau punyaku akan menjadi apa ya." ujar Tenten yang memegang kalungnya.

"Kau benar, tunggu saja senpai sampai saat itu datang." ujar Matsuri dan Tenten hanya mengangguk. "Oh iya senpai, tadi dari mana kau mengucapkan mantra itu?" tanya Hinata. "Dari sini." ujar Tenten menunjukan buku milik Matsuri.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus belajar dari buku itu." ujar Sakura. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali dan tak lama mereka melihat cahaya yang sangat berkilau dan ternyata mereka menemukan istana itu, ya Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom.

Mereka sampai di tempat itu dan memasuki istana yang sangat megah itu. "Astaga, indah sekali istana ini." ujar Hinata terpesona dengan istana ini.

Mereka pun terperangah ketika banyak peri-peri yang berkeliaran di sini dan sangat cantik kalau dilihat dari bawah seperti kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiri mereka, gadis itu seperti peri-peri yang ada disini. Dia pun juga mempunyai sayap yang indah.

"Kalian cari siapa?" ujar peri cantik itu dengan sopan. "Kami mencari Petua Konan." ujar Tenten. "Haku-chan" teriak seorang peri lagi yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri rekan perinya itu. Ya peri yang pertama menghampiri mereka bernama Haku.

"Ohh Tayuya-chan" ujar Haku melambaikan tangan. Mereka berlima hanya bingung menatap peri-peri itu, peri yang bernama Tayuya menghampiri Haku.

"Ehmm, siapa mereka?" Tanya peri Tayuya yang menunjuk kearah kelima gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu, katanya mereka mencari Petua Konan." ujar Haku, Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Mari kuantar kalian ke dalam dan bertemu Petua Konan." ujar Haku, mereka berlima mengikuti peri-peri cantik itu ke istana Rhaucia Fairy Kingdom.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Mine to review please!?**


End file.
